1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a device for storing objects, and more particularly a collapsible storage device.
2. Background Art
It is sometimes desirable to have a storage device that is convertible between an expanded position and a collapsed position. In the expanded position, the storage device is capable of retaining objects within an interior space. In the collapsed position, the storage device has less or even no storage capability but is more convenient to store because it takes up less space.
A collapsible metal box container has a bottom, four sides, and a lid. The bottom and four sides are connected to each other with pin and knuckle hinges. The lid is connected to one of the sides with pin and knuckle hinges. Each of the bottom and two opposing sides is divided into a pair of opposing triangular segments that are connected to each other with pin and knuckle hinges. The box can be folded or unfolded between an expanded box shape and a substantially flat or planar collapsed shape.
A collapsible pasteboard box has a rectangular side wall extending upwardly from each of four peripheral edges of a square bottom wall. Each side wall is articulably connected to each adjacent side wall along one of four linear vertical hinges and is connected to the bottom wall along one of four horizontal hinges. A diagonal hinge in the bottom wall extends from one corner to an opposite corner. A diagonal hinge in each of two opposing side walls extends from a lower corner of the side wall along the bottom wall to an end point along the upper edge of the side wall displaced from an upper corner. The box folds along the hinges between a flat collapsed position and a cubic or rectangular prismatic expanded position. The box has the same footprint outline in both the collapsed position and the expanded position so that a lid accepts the box in both such positions.
Another collapsible paperboard box has a base portion and a lid portion. The base portion has a square bottom wall and four outwardly slanted side walls. Each side wall is articulably connected to each adjacent side wall along one of four outwardly slanted linear hinges and is connected to the bottom wall along one of four horizontal hinges. Two opposing side walls are divided into three generally triangular sections by two converging fold lines extending diagonally from each bottom corner toward a central location along a top edge thereof. The lid portion is articulably attached to a top edge of a third one of the side walls along a horizontal hinge. The base portion folds flat along the hinges and the fold lines, and the lid also has a rim portion that folds flat.
Another collapsible cardboard container has a square bottom, four rectangular side walls extending upwardly from the bottom, and an opening opposite the bottom. A removable lid is provided to cover the opening with a peripheral flange fitting about the side walls. Each side wall is separated into three sections, and at least one of the sections of each of the four side walls is divided into a pair of hingedly connected opposing triangular segments. The container is folded between a collapsed position and an expanded position by twisting the side walls to either fold or unfold the triangular segments.
Generally such metal and paperboard containers are not able to contain fluids without leaking without the addition of some sort of flexible liner or inner leak proof container. However, a flexible liner may be apt to tear and leak, and an inner container may be inconvenient and/or minimize or eliminate the benefit of the space saving purpose of a collapsible container. To overcome these challenges, some collapsible containers have been made of injection molded thermoplastics with living hinges articulably connecting some adjacent resilient panels. However, an inherent difficulty with injection molded living hinge members, called plastic memory, has made it difficult to make a collapsible container that will remain in the desired collapsed and/or expanded position. Because of plastic memory, the living hinges have a tendency to return to a relaxed position that is different from the desired expanded or collapsed position.